<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mario Kart by taeilsmooni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230548">Mario Kart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilsmooni/pseuds/taeilsmooni'>taeilsmooni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Crossdressing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Switch Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilsmooni/pseuds/taeilsmooni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a game of mario kart ends up becoming sexual. </p><p> </p><p>Alternative summary: Mark likes wearing panties and JohnJae thinks it's hot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn't many time where they got breaks. Luckily this was one of those times where they did.</p><p> </p><p>Mark, Johnny and Jaehyun had decided to stay at the dorm while the others went out to go shopping.</p><p> </p><p>How they chose to spend their free time? Playing competitive games of course.</p><p> </p><p>They had been playing Mario Kart for at least half an hour now and they were starting to get bored. It was now very awkwardly silent.</p><p> </p><p>"The game is getting boring. Let's make it more interesting." Jaehyun spoke breaking the awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you suggest?" Johnny said looking at Jaehyun from the opposing side of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Mark, who was in the middle of them both, looked at Jaehyun with curiousity in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever gets lowest in each race has to take off one article of clothing." Jaehyun said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm down." Johnny said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Mark thought about it before agreeing "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun had started a new round. Johnny chose Mario. Jaehyun had chosen Luigi. And Mark chose Peach.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you always pick girl characters?" Johnny asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mark shrugged. "I just like girly things more I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun began the race and was instantly in the lead. Johnny was in second and Mark was in third. Johnny and Mark were yelling as they tried to pass each.</p><p> </p><p>Mark ended up losing and took off his hoodie to reveal a t shirt on top of a long sleeve.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>About an hour had passed and they had each taken off their clothes one by one. Jaehyun was left on his underwear, one sock and a button up. Johnny was shirtless with no socks but still had his pants on. Mark had taken off both his socks and his t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Mark had just lost another race and had to take off his long sleeve. He was left shirtless and the other two stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Mark you're so tiny." Jaehyun said with a smile, admiring Mark's thin frame. Johnny chuckled when Mark blushed. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun started another race. Mark was motivated to win this time. If he lost again he'd have to take off his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Well he's probably wearing underwear right? Of course he was but the problem WAS his underwear. Mark thinks Johnny and Jaehyun surely will make fun of him if they see him in his underwear.</p><p> </p><p>Mark ended up winning and Jaehyun ended up losing. "YES!" The youngest boy cheered.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you so excited about?" Johnny asked as Jaehyun took off his other sock.</p><p> </p><p>"Just didn't want to take off anything else. Anyways I'm going to go stop playing now-" Mark was cut off by Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw c'mon Mark. One more race. We don't get breaks often." Jaehyun complained.</p><p> </p><p>Mark thought about it before shrugging.  "One more couldn't hurt."</p><p> </p><p>Mark grabbed the controller again.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the race started, the three boys were neck and neck. Mark just didn't want to take off his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny had taken the lead so it was Just Jaehyun and Mark fighting for 2nd. Jaehyun managed to only barely pass the finish line before Mark. They all laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Mark got up to leave but Jaehyun grabbed Mark's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"You still have to take off something." Jaehyun smiled devilishly as he let go.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm not playing anymore?" Mark said in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Rules are Rules Mark!" Johnny said. It was obvious that the two boys just wanted to tease him for losing but Mark really didn't want to take them off.</p><p> </p><p>Mark thought quickly and took off his bracelet. The two older boys protested.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon that doesn't count"</p><p> </p><p>"Clothes dude. Clothes."</p><p> </p><p>Mark bit his lip as he slowly started pulling his jeans down. Once they were fully down, Mark saw Johnny and Jaehyun stare at him, more specifically his pink panties. Their faces had an expression he couldn't read since it was one he's never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>Mark face was red with embarrassment. He quickly turned to leave before he felt strong arms grab him and pull him back onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Hot tears streamed down his cheeks out of embarrassment and shame.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun wiped his tears and cooed,<br/>
"What's wrong Mark? Why are you crying?" His voice was so gentle it made Mark want to melt into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm s-sorry! I know it's weird. I didn't want you guys to see it! I'm sor-" Mark was cut off by Johnny putting his lips on Mark's. Johnny softly yet passionately kissed him and Mark closed his eyes, melting into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny pulled away and Mark opened his eyes. A tint of red was on his cheeks. "We're not going to judge you over something like that. You can wear what you want. We're not going to judge you for wearing women's underwear-" Johnny was cut off</p><p> </p><p>"Especially when it's hot." Jaehyun interrupted with a smirk making Mark's face turn even more red.</p><p> </p><p>"Jaehyun! We're comforting him"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't give me that crap Johnny. We both know that you have a crossdressing kink."</p><p> </p><p>"You do too Jae!"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." Jaehyun turned to Mark. "Princess can you do me a favor?~" Jaehyun's husky voice sent shivers down Mark's spine. <em>Princess. </em>The name lit something inside Mark that couldn't exactly explain.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you like that don't you? Like being called Princess? Well you're beautiful princess~ So pretty in your little panties. Now can you do me a favor?" Mark blushed at Jaehyun again and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Get on my lap, princess~" Mark did as told, climbing on to Jaehyun's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't this taking advantage of-" Johnny's protest was cut off when Mark let out a cute whine. Johnny turned to look at them and Mark was sitting cutely on Jaehyun's lap with his neck being bitten and sucked at by Jaehyun.  It was obvious Mark was enjoying this.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun noticed Johnny's stare and pulled away from Mark's neck. He whispered into Mark's ear and Mark got off his lap. Mark crawled over to Johnny and sat on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you-" Johnny was cut off when Mark started grinding his crotch against Johnny's lap. Johnny's cheeks had a light blush on them. He held Mark's hips still to stop him from moving. Mark whined.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hyung please. I want you." Mark whined out, holding eye contact. Mark put a hand on Johnny's bare chest for extra effect. How was Johnny going to reject that?</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Mark smiled and started to make out with Johnny. Johnny's moved his hands down Mark's back all the way down to his ass and gave it a squeeze. Mark let out a soft moan as Johnny pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny looked at Jaehyun who was just watching them with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Jae wipe that smug look off your face and get over here."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes daddy~" Johnny rolled his eyes as Jaehyun went over. Johnny moved Mark off his lap and onto the couch between the two elders.</p><p> </p><p>"Princess. We're going to need you permission if we're going to do anything. So will you kindly give us the permission to ruin you baby?" Johnny said as he kissed at Mark's jawline while Jaehyun kissed at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Mark whined out "Yes please~".</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The other members had returned from their trip to the mall. "GUYS WE'RE HOME" shouted Haechan. "We brought dinner!" Doyoung shouted after.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering, Jaehyun, Johnny and Mark were not in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Taeil and Haechan went to go check in the kitchen and Taeyong went to go check on the balcony. They still weren't there.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe they're in their rooms?" Jungwoo suggested. Yuta went into the hallway to their rooms. "Johnny! Mark! Jaehyun! We have food!" He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta passed by many rooms until he stopped. He can hear noises Haechan and Johnny's room. He put his ear to the door and heard it.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" In what sounded like Jaehyun's voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what those sounds were. He moved away from the door and walked back into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you find them?" Asked Taeil.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. They're busy." Yuta replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh c'mon I'm hungry." Jungwoo whined.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be in my room." Haechan said with a huff of annoyance. Yuta quickly stopped him. "Come here I want cuddles."</p><p> </p><p>"Cuddle Jungwoo." Haechan replied with sass as he continued to walk towards his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh well. Your trauma." Yuta shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Not even 2 minutes later, they heard a piercing scream come from the hallway.  Immediately everyone but Yuta got up but Taeyong dragged him along.</p><p> </p><p>The members ran over to find Haechan staring in fear and shock. When their eyes met what he was looking at, they also screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Mark on his hands and knees with his lips around Jaehyun's cock and Johnny buried deep into his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong quickly pulled everyone out of the room and closed the door. They were DEFINITELY going to have a talk about this later. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which feelings get shared and feelings are hidden.</p><p>(Btw slight smut)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Johnny, Mark and Jaehyun had come of the room about 20 minutes later to meet the awkward stares if the other members at the dinner table. </p><p> </p><p>Mark sat down next to Yuta while Johnny sat next to Doyoung and Jaehyun sat next to Jungwoo. Upon sitting down, all the members began to eat. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The members glanced at each other until Taeyong cleared his throat to catch their attention. Their gazes all went to him. </p><p> </p><p>"So um...how do I put this.." Taeyong was unprepared for the current situation. </p><p> </p><p>"Were you guys fucking the entire time we were gone?" Haechan blurted out. </p><p> </p><p>"DONGHYUCK!" shouted Doyoung as Mark choked on his rice and Jaehyun's ears turned red. </p><p> </p><p>"No. We were actually playing Mario Kart the whole time." Johnny didn't seem bothered at all. It didn't change the fact that everyone seemed uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>"None of us mind whatever you guys do behind closed doors. Just make sure you're safe about it and don't get caught please." </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"You don't have to worry about it. It's a one time thing." Johnny replied as he took a sip from his cola. Mark looked slightly taken aback. Jaehyun had an unreadable expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then. That's settled. Let's just keep eating." Taeyong said trying to ease the awkwardness of the room. </p><p><br/>
~</p><p>The next day, Mark found himself watching a movie with Jaehyun on Jaehyun's bed. They offered Johnny to join but he declined. </p><p> </p><p>Mark cuddled up to Jaehyun's warm body and put a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Jaehyun smiled even though Mark couldn't see it. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun softly pet Mark's hair, causing Mark's cheeks to turn pink. Mark smiled and giggled. Jaehyun soaking in the sweet sound of his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>Over the next few weeks Johnny had distanced himself from Mark and Jaehyun. They found it strange but didn't say anything. </p><p> </p><p>Mark took on to spending most of his time with Yuta and Jaehyun while Johnny ignored them. He didn't mind because he enjoyed spending time with Jaehyun and Yuta.</p><p> </p><p>Mark noticed how touchy Yuta had become with him but he didn't mind it since Mark already had his heart set on someone else. Sadly Mark was oblivious and didn't notice the annoyance of a specific member, everytime Yuta got touchy. </p><p> </p><p>One day they were eating dinner at the table and Yuta brought a piece of beef to Mark's mouth. Mark gave a confused look. </p><p> </p><p>"Eat it." Yuta smiled as he held his chopsticks up to Mark's lips. Mark leaned in and ate the beef piece. He smiled and laughed. "It's good." </p><p> </p><p>Across the table, Johnny noticed but didn't say anything. Jaehyun on the other hand, didn't like it at all. Jaehyun placed his chopsticks down and got up. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Taeil asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not hungry." Jaehyun harshly pushed his chair in and left the room. The whole group watched him leave before speaking again. </p><p> </p><p>"What's up with him?" Doyoung asked. </p><p> </p><p>"He's probably on his period." Haechan joked. </p><p> </p><p>Mark's mind was thinking about why Jaehyun might be upset. He made a note to ask him after dinner. </p><p> </p><p>After dinner had finished, the members decided to watch a movie in the living room. Mark snuck away to Jaehyun's room. </p><p> </p><p>He knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard Jaehyun say. Mark entered the room and saw Jaehyun on the bed with his phone in hand and earbuds plugged in. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung are you feeling okay?" Mark asked softly. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun nodded. "Yeah just a bit stressed." Mark pouted. "Do you want a hug?" Jaehyun smiled awkwardly and nodded as he put his phone and earbuds to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Mark made his way over and gave Jaehyun a hug. "Hyung you feel very warm. Are you sure you're alright?" Mark pulled away and presses the back of his hand to Jaehyun's forehead. Jaehyun moved his hand away. "I'm fine." </p><p> </p><p>"But hyung you're really warm-" "I said I'm fine!!!" Jaehyun shouted, interrupting  Mark. Mark flinched upon hearing Jaehyun shout. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung you're mad at me aren't you?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's not it's just that..." Jaehyun groaned in annoyance. Mark patiently waited and Jaehyun sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"Mark. You know I'm not good when it come to expressing my feelings but..." Jaehyun paused. </p><p> </p><p>"But what hyung?" Mark asked, tilting his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Mark, I only have sex with people when I have feelings for them." Mark was confused. </p><p> </p><p>"But you had sex with me and Johnny-" </p><p> </p><p>"That's because I have feelings for both of you." Jaehyun stared at Mark's face waiting for a reaction. Mark's cheeks were red and he had a small smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Hyung. I have feelings for you too." Mark felt like a schoolgirl with the embarrassment he was feeling right now. The feeling went away when Jaehyun brought him onto his lap and placed a kiss to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Mark melted into the kiss and moved his lips against Jaehyun's. Jaehyun softly bit at Mark's bottom lip, demanding access into Mark's mouth. Mark opened his mouth to which Jaehyun slid his tongue in and started wrestling with Mark's tongue. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, Mark was the first to pull away for air. He panted softly and Jaehyun smiled at him, also out of breath. Jaehyun let his hands roam down the sides of Mark's body. He bit his lip as he slid his hands down to Mark's meaty globes. Jaehyun squeezed the flesh softly. </p><p> </p><p>Mark blushed and giggled. "Hyung~" Mark whined. "Yes princess?" Jaehyun once again squeezed at Mark's ass. Mark pouted. "Stop it~" He whined as he felt Jaehyun continue to grope him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry princess. Can't help myself when you look so pretty on my lap." Jaehyun bit his lip as he looked at Mark up and down. The boy was wearing a blue t-shirt that was a little bit on him and orange shorts that hugged his ass and thighs. "God you look so hot right now. I want to make you cry on my cock, princess." Mark blushed at Jaehyun's words and leaned in to kiss him again. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun kissed back and softly nibbled Mark's bottom lip, making him open his mouth. Jaehyun softly suckled on Mark's tongue. He let his hands make their was to Mark's chest and rub over his nipples. Mark's breath hitched as his hands flew up to Jaehyun's hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung~ Please." Mark whined. Jaehyun smirked. "Please what Mark?" Mark blushed a crimson color. </p><p> </p><p>"I want you." </p><p> </p><p>"You want me to what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me please~" Mark said softly. Jaehyun smirked again. </p><p><br/>
"Thought you'd never ask, princess." Jaehyun instantly started biting and sucking at Mark's neck. Mark let out soft gasps as Jaehyun made his way down to Mark's chest. Jaehyun softly suckled at Mark's nipples. Mark's breath hitched and he let out a soft breathy moan. Jaehyun chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"You love this don't you princess?" Jaehyun spoke huskily into Mark's ear. Mark's cheeks turned even redder and Jaehyun went back to sucking at Mark's nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Mark moaned softly as Jaehyun slid Mark's shorts off. Mark lifted himself to get the shorts off and seated himself again on Jaehyun's lap. Jaehyun smirked upon seeing Mark's underwear. "Panties again?" Jaehyun's fingers played with the fabric on Mark's hips. </p><p> </p><p>Mark bit his lip and nodded. "Do you wear them every day? Is it a kink?"  Jaehyun continued to play with Mark's panties. "Yeah everyday. And it's not really a kink. I just always felt more comfortable with feminine things." Jaehyun smiled at Mark's confession, placing a soft kiss to Mark's forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun moved his hand to the front of Mark's panties and started rubbing his cock. Mark let out a soft whine as Jaehyun pressed his palm again his hardening length. He grinding against Jaehyun's hand, desperately trying to get more friction. </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung please I want it." Mark whined as he continued to grind against Jaehyun's hand. Jaehyun grabbed Mark's hips harshly. "If you want it, be patient for me princess." Jaehyun whispered into Mark's ear. Mark whimpered as Jaehyun moved him to the side. Mark sat to the side and rubbed his crotch against the bed as Jaehyun took his pants off. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun turned to Mark and brought him back onto his lap. He grinded his clothed cock against Mark's. Mark whined and Jaehyun threw his head back. Soft pants and growls filled the room as they continued to grind against each other. "Hyung I'm close!" Mark moaned out. "Cum for me baby." Jaehyun growled. </p><p> </p><p>The bedroom door opened so Jaehyun moved Mark to his side and put the comforter to cover their bodies. The person to enter the room was none other than Johnny. Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "What do you need hyung?" Jaehyun smiled to hide his irritation. </p><p> </p><p>"It's Mark's night to do the dishes and-" </p><p> </p><p>"He'll do it in a bit. We're busy right now."  Jaehyun interrupted Johnny trying to get him to leave. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you just interrupt me?" Johnny glared and Jaehyun played it off. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry hyung. You know I'd never intend to be disrespectful. I just went to spend a bit more time with Mark." He said softly with a pout. Johnny didn't seem to care. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't care. Mark go wash the dishes." Mark wasn't exactly happy right now. He was so close to orgasming and then Johnny just had to come in. Mark grabbed his shorts from the side of the bed and put them back on. "Wait. We're you two having-" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes we were. Big surprise! Woo wee!" Mark spoke sarcastically and shoved past Johnny to leave the room. Jaehyun laughed a bit. "He is NOT happy!" </p><p> </p><p>Johnny rolled his eyes and left the room as well. If he stayed any longer, it was sure that Jaehyun would find out Johnny's true feelings. And for the sake of their friendship, he'd rather not let Jaehyun know his feelings. Even if it meant suffering in silence. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm debating making this a series of you guys are up for it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arguments and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaehyun doesn't want to share Mark and Mark gets caught in between something he doesn't want to be apart of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark and Jaehyun decided to keep their relationship hidden. Even from the members. Lucky for them, the members weren't the brightest bunch. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>No one would notice the hand holding. Or the light kisses. Or the way they couldn't keep their hands off each other. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>As much as Jaehyun would <em><b>love </b></em>to show that Mark was his, he was fine with this arrangement. Especially kissing, hugging <strike><em>and fucking </em></strike>Mark felt <em><b>so </b></em>amazing. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The 2 months they had been going on, were like heaven. It was always a peaceful little paradise. Their secret relationship felt almost <em>dangerous </em>and that just brought excitement to the both of them. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>One day Jaehyun and Mark were in the kitchen. They were sharing a bowl of fruit while watching a movie on Netflix and holding hands. Hyuck walked into the kitchen at just that moment. He looked at them but didn't think much of it since it's normal in Korea so he just ignored it. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Hyuck grabbed a bottle of water and Yuta came in. Yuta noticed Mark and Jaehyun sitting next to each other and went over. "Whatcha doing?" He asked putting an arm around Mark's shoulder. Jaehyun was irritated but hid it very well.  <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"We were watching a movie but it just ended." Mark could see Jaehyun's irritation but didn't say anything. "Oh you're done with it?" Yuta asked. Mark nodded. "Come cuddle with me!" Yuta smiled brightly and brought Mark into his embrace. Jaehyun clenched his jaw and put an arm around Mark's waist pulling him closer. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Actually Mark and I are going to do something right now." Jaehyun had a glint of jealousy in his eyes. Yuta raised an eyebrow. Hyuck, who was watching the scene unfold, was highly interested but also confused. Why was Jaehyun being so...<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Jaehyun you had him all day. I want to spend time with him too!" Yuta complained as he pulled Mark back. Jaehyun pulled Mark back. "You have him everyday. I haven't had him in such a long time" Jaehyun complained. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The argument went on for a bit until Jaehyun and Yuta had turned to yelling at each other. Now Mark's arms were being pulled and he was in the middle of a yelling contest. This wasn't exactly a fun position to be in. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The argument continued to go on even when Johnny came in. "Can you guys stop arguing?" He spoke in annoyance. "Yeah when Jaehyun let's me spend time with Mark!" Yuta shouted. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"You spend time with him everyday! It's my turn!" Jaehyun shouted back. Mark was visible uncomfortable but no one seemed to notice. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Hyuck was just about done with this whole argument and went over. He grabbed Mark's wrist and pulled him into a different room. He ignored the yells of protest from Yuta and Jaehyun, procceeding to walk Mark to his and Johnny's shared room. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Hyuck pushed Mark onto his bed. Mark sat there not saying a word. Hyuck layed down and brought Mark next to him. He hugged Mark's back and sighed. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"What are you doing?" Mark asked softly. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"I'm tired so we're cuddling." Hyuck replied <br/><br/></p><p>"Why do I have to be the little spoon?..." <br/><br/></p><p>"Mark shut up and go to sleep."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have decided to make this a series but updates will be slow. I apologise in advance but I'm a student so I can't do much about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>